A weary traveller seeking peace
Page 1 Lyrabeecher :A young woman with a large, leather satchel in one hand and a travel pack on her back arrives in Birmingham. She leans against the long staff she hold in her other hand as she pauses at an intersection of two roads and looks up and down, hoping to find her way to the local church. Not immediately seeing where the holy building might be located, she moves over to the side of the road where she'd be out of the way and sits down to rest. Maxheadroom :On this beautiful sunny yet cold winter morning Max was taking a walk down Birmingam's main street to check out job postings at town hall. He notices a new face -- perhaps a traveler -- sitting on the street corner who seems apparently lost and unsure of where she's going. :Being a good-natured and helpful citizen, Max approaches the attractive dark-haired lady and asks: "Good day miss, is there anything I can assist you with? I've never seen you around here and if I may say, you seem like you might be looking for someone or someplace in particular. I don't know everyone or everything about the town, but 'm sure I can at least point you in the right direction." Salter :Salter had been riding home , on the dusty road . He had Just returned from the Embassy in the Capitol , where he works much of the time , as he came to the forked junction on the outskirts of Birmingham he noticed a man and a woman on the side of the road near the bank. Always up for a chat , salter steered his much loved horse , which came around in a drunken fashion . Once Shadow had halted , he trotted over to the Two Citizens , nothing one was in fact max ; :"ahh hello sir max , i have not seen you for such a while ... how be you and your self ? .. Noticing the un-familiar ladies face , he removed his hat and handed it out , replacing it in one motion .. and hello to you m'lady .. i dont believe i have had the pleasure .. Shadow trotted around the vicinty of the group by the road .. Lyrabeecher :As the first man approached her, the young woman rose from where she was sitting. She'd just finished dusting off and was about to introduce herself to him when another man rode up on a horse. :She smiled slightly at them both, gave a curtsey and said, "Hello gentlemen. My name is Lyra Beecher. This is my first time in Birmingham. I was hoping to visit your church and perhaps even attend mass while in town, but when I couldn't find it I thought I'd rest here till someone came along. I've been on the road for quite some time and didn't have the energy to wander about town looking for it." :Lyra looked pensive for a moment and then added, almost more to herself than to them, "I'm feeling in need of Jah's guidance." Maxheadroom :Max warmly smiles back at Lyra and understandingly nods his head while acknowledging his neighbor Salter who has approached. :"Pleased to make your acquaintance Miss Lyra Beecher. The church is down this road and to your right, just beyond town hall. I was at church earlier today for mass -- Thurdays and Sundays are days for mass so I'm afraid you missed today's service. I'm headed that way looking for today's work postings at Town hall, would you mind an escort the church? I'm sure you'll find some comfort in Jah's house even if mass isn't until Sunday." :Max carefully and slowly extends his hand toward Shadow to give Salter's trusty and noble stead a gentle scratch under his jowl as he stopped trotting in front of both Lyra and himself. Max looks up to Salter who is steadying his horse. :"How do you do today Salter my friend. I'm doing well thank you, just wish the wheat markets were a little more active. 'Tis been a while since I've seen you at the tavern. Guessing you've been busy protecting our great town?" Lyrabeecher :Lyra smiled at Max. "Thank you. It's too bad that I missed the mass... I don't think I'll be staying as long as Sunday to go to the next one. But as long as you're walking that way, I would be happy to walk along with you. A brief visit in the church would still do me good, I'm sure." Maxheadroom :Max offers to help Miss Beecher carry some of her baggage to the church. Along the way Max points out some of the other notable town landmarks such as the market and other prominent resident's shops and dwellings. We pass town hall but Max continues toward the church with Miss Beecher, greatly enjoying her company and conversation. Its not often than he has time to socialize or meet such a stunningly beautiful lady with a near-perfect smile. We arrive at the town's church. :"Here you are Miss Beecher. I hope you find the guidance and comfort you are looking for. Sorry you won't be in town for tomorrow's mass, otherwise I'd probably see you here. Afterward we could have even visited the Town Festival..." :Max looks down for a moment and hope his words didn't come across as too forward for the lady. Its just his friendly style which sometimes comes across as flirtatious whether intended or not. :"Should you come back to town sometime, look me up. I'd be more than happy to show you around. I wish you luck in finding your parents. Jahspeed your journey." Lyrabeecher :Lyra hesitated slightly when Max offered to help her with her baggage but then decided that it would be fine and handed him the large satchel. It was quite nice getting the brief tour of town, rather than having to guess at what the various buildings were. :When they arrived at the church, Lyra shook Max's hand as he handed her satchel back to her. "I thank you again, Mr. Headroom, you've been very kind. I must admit that your town festival does sound tempting but I'm afraid that my heart tells me I must press on with my quest." :Lyra turns a bit and glanced up at the church. "After I have communed with Jah, I think I shall be continuing on my travels but," then she turned to again face Mr. Headroom, "I imagine I shall revisit Birmingham again someday. I remember the places where I've felt welcomed." :With a smile and a slight nod, she adds, "Good bye, best wishes to you, sir." Then she turned and entered the church. Category:Histories